1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface cleaner for pools, and, in particular, to a self-contained propelled cleaner, for cleaning the surfaces of outside swimming pools and similar pools, such as are built at residential and other premises.
2. Related Art
The surfaces of pools built outside, in yards of houses and apartment buildings, motels and hotels for example, suffer from leaves, grass and other debris being blown or otherwise being caused to fall onto the water surface. Insects also fall onto the surface. The surface can be cleaned by skimming with a net and also by causing the pool to overflow along one or more edges, with the water being circulated through a filter. If underwater, self-activated, pool cleaners are used to clean the bottom and sides of the pool, this can interfere with surface cleaning by reducing the overflow of water. Use of a skimming net is tedious and not fully effective. Also, built-in skimmers are not always effective due to unusual flow patterns at the water surface, and interference from wind causing the debris to float to a side.